ANGEL A NEW BEGINNING PART 1
by ANGELUSLOVESYOU
Summary: Written by Shuah101 Now that Angel is Human, Connor finds another Vampire to help out Angel with saving Booth and Brennan. This is a total different story. But the characters are all the same. I hope you enjoy.


TO WHO THIS MAY CONCERN: NOTHING IS FROM THE TV SHOW. THIS IS ALL OUT OF MY HEAD THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

ANGEL A NEW BEGINNING

WRITTEN BY Shuah 101

CHAPTER ONE

**ANGELA IS A NEW VAMPIRE IN LOS ANGELES WHO JUST WAS IN THE NEIGHBOR HOOD WHEN GUNN AND CONNOR DECIDE TO TAKE HER TO A MANSION WHERE SHE MEETS ANGEL WHO NO LONGER HAS THE FANGS TO DO THE DIRTY WORK. THE CHARACTERS INCLUDE: ANGEL LIAM, CHARLES GUNN, CONNOR ANGEL, SPECIAL AGENT SEELEY BOOTH, DR. BRENNAN AND ANGELA A NEW VAMPIRE WHO IS 300 YEARS OLD.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"It's almost time." A voice told Angela who was still hugging her husband. Angela couldn't face that her husband would never remember her and that she was a vampire and that their marriage was going sour due to no moment of being in love.

"Can't we wait until another day?" Angela asked as she let go of her husband.

"That's not the way it goes Angela; your husband will not remember you but you will have to live with the memory of Thomas." The voice said. Angela looked at her husband who now was sitting on the ground.

"You're leaving me?" Thomas asked.

"I have to Thomas it's the only way that I can protect you." Angela said as she sighed.

"NO I can't live with that." Thomas yelled.

"DO IT!" the voice said.

"NO NOT YET!" Angela yelled as she screamed and covered her eyes from the light. Thomas got up and looked around the alley and then ran off it started to rain and Angela ran to the hotel and just cried. Angela sat in the chair with her chin on her knees looking at her wedding ring she wrote a letter and put the ring in an envelope wrote down an address and put it on her desk to mail when ever she wanted to. Angela decided to go out to the BROODER Bar and get a drink. Angela entered the bar sat on the stool put her finger up and a guy came up.

"The usual?" the man asked.

"Yes but leave the bottle." Angela said as she sniffled a little.

"Vampires don't get drunk all you feel is a little buzzed." A young man said as he sat next to Christine. Christine looked up from her drink and looked the man.

"How would you know that I am a Vampire?" Angela asked as she poured another glass of Vodka.

"Come on girl you're wearing all black probroaly been brooding for the last hour and the smell of goats blood lingers on your clothes and breath." The man said as he held up his hand for a beer.

"How do you know so much about me?" Angela asked as she waited for a reply.

"Come with me I will explain on the way." The man said as he paid for both of their drinks and escorted Angela out of the bar. A car came up the door opened a man came out wearing a leather jacket a yellow hoodie black cargo pants army boots and it looked as if he couldn't grow hair on his head.

"Hello Angela please get into the car so we can talk." The man said as he got out of the way. Angela looked around as she got into the car it started to pour rain.

"Car take us to the mansion." The men said. Angela kept quiet the whole ride to a big mansion. The men got out first and then grabbed her by her arms and dragged her into the mansion.

"Welcome to my home I hope you enjoyed your ride here." The man said as he came out of the kitchen with 3 meals and set them on the table they all sat down to the meal while Angela sat in her chair thinking about how to escape.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners this is my son Connor Angel and Charles Gunn." The man said as he pointed to each of them.

"And who are you?" Angela asked as she took a sip of her goats blood. The man looked away from his meal wiped his mouth with a napkin took the 4 plates and walked into the kitchen door.

"Angel." He said as he walked away into the kitchen and didn't come back until a few minutes later with 4 bowls of icecream with sprinkles and topping. Angel wore a purple tee shirt with faded jeans and converes shoes.

"So what do you want with me Mr. Angel?" Angela asked as she got out of her chair tried to get out but Angel hit a button for the doors and windows to close and lock.

"Angel is just fine thanks." He said as he smiled a little. Angela felt as if she were a prisoner in the house she got up but Connor pushed her back into the chair.

"My dad isn't done talking yet." Connor said as he sat back down to his meal.

"I used to be a Vampire until one night we fought the Wolfram and Hart and now I'm human I was still a Vampire when my son Connor here was born his mother who was also a Vampire." Angel said as he took another bite of his icecream.

"So what are you planning on doing with me?" Angela asked as she backed away into the darkness.

" Angel is offering you a job Angela; here in Los Angeles things go bump in the night innecont victims die every night we try to help but now that Angel is human he can't help out unless he's on the phone getting information about a Vampire Werewolves or Demons." Gunn said as he walked to Angela.

"What if I don't want a job? What if I just want to stay home in the dark and brood? Have you ever thought about that?" Angela asked as she got out of the chair.

"I'm not asking I'm telling you. This is Los Angeles and there are things that go bump in the night that we have only seen. Now Spike and I can't even go out due to us being killed." Angel said as he got out of the chair. Angela just looked at Angel who now went to the book shelf and took out three books.

"Volume 1 on how you were born to a rich family

Volume 2 on how you became a vampire

Volume 3 on how you tortured men for months at a time and then decided to kill them

Volume 4 on how you married a gypsy man and how you killed him and were cursed with a soul

Volume 5 is written on how you will help Humans as you were cursed with a soul to do other wise. Should I have to say anymore?" Angel asked as he picked up the books and then just stared at the three who were now watching her every move.

"Screw it you guys got me I will do it and don't expect for me to do anything else." Angela said as she sat back down in the chair.

"That's my girl." Angel said as he took out files.

"I am not your girl I am noone's girl." Angela said as she waited for someone to talk.

"Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and Dr. Tempernce Brennan are a couple who both work for the FBI now I want you to watch them at night. Booth has been afraid of this one man his name is Pelant. A real Badass." Connor said as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

"How in the hell am I supposed to watch them in the day time as well?" Angela asked as she looked upset.

"This ring you wear it all the time it will make you to where you will enjoy the sunlight but if it gets stolen you're screwed. Ashes poof and no more Angela to help us." Angel said as he handed the ring to Angela.


End file.
